


Wish Come True

by The__Squealer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The__Squealer/pseuds/The__Squealer
Summary: For the first time in over a decade, Oliver truly enjoys his birthday.





	Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> So, second episode one shot! I really hope you all like it.  
> This was inspired by a tweet from my amazing friend Sri (ok, I totally stole the idea, but she said I could!) So if this is good, thanks Sri! If it's bad, just blame me lol.

 

It had been years since Oliver had really celebrated his birthday. The five years he was gone after the Gambit sank, he quickly lost track of what month it was, keeping track of the days until his birthday wasn't a priority when compared to trying to stay alive. His time in Russia had began after his twenty seventh birthday, but even then he had no desire to celebrate, too focused on his task at hand. After returning home, it still felt like just another day, the first year he had just lost his best friend the day before, half of his city had been in ruin, the next year, it had passed without him even noticing. The summer he and Felicity ran away together had been the first in a long time that he had enjoyed, it had been just two of them alone in a hotel room.

 

When it came to birthdays, they simply weren't a big deal for Oliver, at least not when they were his own. So when his thirty second birthday came around, he treated it like any other day, though smiling and enjoying the visit from Thea and lunch that came with her. He would've been content with going on with his evening as if it were any other night protecting the city. But a text from Felicity changed his plans. He hadn't expected this, the year before they'd spent the evening fixing up the bunker but she had surprised him with a cake and some candles for him to blow out. But that had been before everything had changed once again.

 

Knowing Felicity wanted to see him, that things had been getting between the two of them, Oliver made his way to the loft they had once shared feeling somewhat excited for the first time in a long time. He had gotten so used to the ache that filled him whenever he was in the home they had once shared. The idea of spending an evening with the woman he still loved so much, his birthday or not was enough to make him excited for the next few hours.

 

Oliver knocks on the door, long gone were the days where he just walked in, yelling _honey, I'm home_ and listening to her sweet laugh. He can't help but feel worried when she doesn't answer, knocking again he waits a few minutes before walking inside. His guard is immediately up as he sees that room is dark, his first instinct is to find Felicity, know if she's safe. He sense movement, acting without really thinking as he slams the person to the ground, confusion running through him as the lights suddenly come on and the people he loves the most yell _surprise._ He's shocked when he realises the person on the ground is Curtis, quickly apologising to his friend, they quickly got over the somewhat awkward tension that had come disappearing in minutes.

 

The next hours goes by in a blur, talking with Diggle, he and Lance talking about something other than work, the two of them feeling more like friends than they ever had. Finally, after a long talk with Thea, he managed a moment alone with Felicity, the others talking around the food.

“So.” He started, smiling at her in a way that made his eyes completely light up. “Thea tells me this was your idea. You threw me a birthday party.”

“Thea was supposed to tell you that it was a joint effort. But yes, I threw you a birthday party.” Felicity is grinning, proud of her efforts, proud that she had him smiling again. “I just figured after the year we've had and recent conversations, you deserved to have a happy night.” She's shrugging, but there's still a smile on her face.

 

The party continues and Oliver finds himself having the most fun he's had in a long time, he's relaxed and happy, surrounded by his family, he knew it was the best birthday he had had in well over a decade. For the first time in months, no one is worrying about anything, everyone is happy. He's happy. Everything is winding up, just a few of them left in the loft, he's about to start helping with the clean up when Thea steps beside him, her arm sliding around him.

“So, Ollie. Did you get what you wished for?” She asks and suddenly his gaze finds Felicity, he can't stop the fond smile that lights up his face as she watches him laugh with Diggle. Thea is quick to notice where his focus suddenly went, the young brunette smiling at her older brother, hugging him tight quickly before heading off.

 

By the end of the night, it's just him and Felicity in the loft, he dries the last dish, putting it away before turning to face her.

“I had a really nice time tonight, thank you.” He says quietly, smiling as she reaches out to take his hand.   
“I'm glad you did. I wanted to make this special for you.” Felicity grins and suddenly they're just looking into each others eyes the way they used to. Without a moments thought, he slowly leans in, relieved when she meets him half way and their lips meet for the first time in so long. They kiss, soft and slow, pouring almost a years worth of love and longing into something so gentle and intimate. When they pull apart, the smiles on their faces could light up a room, foreheads resting against each other. “I wished for you.” He whispers, not bothering to hide it and for the first time Oliver's birthday wish came true.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> I can be found on twitter under the same username and tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.


End file.
